In recent years, various mobile devices such as a smartphone have been developed. Each mobile device has various functions such as a communication function, position detection function, and the like.
Further, recently, various wearable devices have been developed owing to downsizing of information equipment, and their market is expanding. A wearable device is an electronic device which can be fitted on the body of a user.
Although there are sometimes cases where a mobile device such as a smartphone is put into a bag or a pocket of the user, a wearable device is often worn by the user at all times.
Accordingly, the wearable device is suitable as a device for notifying the user of various information items.
Heretofore, however, notifying the user of information by utilizing cooperation between a wearable device and an external device has not been considered.